It's A Big Deal
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Draco is 37, why make a big deal outta this birthday? No one bothered before.


A/n: You already know. It's the bae's birthday - how else could I celebrate?

Warnings: None. It's a birthday fic!

* * *

Draco stirred from his peaceful dream waking to find that not only was he alone, which wasn't all too unusual but still a bit of a let down but that there was a card floating above his head. He looked up seeing the cause of his waking, the card suspended above his head tapping his forehead, reaching up he picked it from the air and opened it, _Happy Birthday Draco!_

It wasn't signed and that alone made Draco a little nervous in the fact that it was just there, holding it to his chest he stood up from the bed with a small stretch and headed to the bathroom and yet another thing out of place. A card was stuck to the mirror, he paused looking at it before pulling it off and opening it to read, _Happy Birthday Draco!_ scrawled across the otherwise blank card. On the front just like the other was a cake this cake had two candles. Other than that no difference.

He stared in shock laying the both of them on the counter before starting his morning ritual; stripping, using the bathroom, brushing his teeth, washing his face and then it was time for the shower. He pulled the curtain back and gasped. There plastered to the black shower tile of the wall was another card. A cake on the front with three candles, and inside? _Happy Birthday Draco!_ was scrawled.

Now he was alarmed, _who the fuck?_ He looked around slowly and walked out of the bathroom with the cards in one hand and his wand, which he grabbed from the bedside table, in the other at the ready. On top of the dresser was a card propped open with four candles, the same message inside. Then another was in front of his half opened closet on the ground which he bent down and picked up slowly - five candles on the front. He hurried through the bedroom door checking the hallway before hurrying down the stairs no card in sight but as he stepped into the kitchen on the counter next to the coffee maker was a card with six candles, _Happy Birthday Draco!_ scrawled across the blank inside.

 _What the fuck..._ He thought carrying all six cards in his hand, pausing a moment to think back to last night. He had gone out for drinks with Pansy and Blaise after work. He had an extremely stressful case and was looking to unwind but he could remember all of last night, he wasn't drunk nor had anyone come home with him he was a little old for one nights stands, anyway. _Probably Pansy._ He decided with a sigh, and sat the cards down on the island before hurrying up the stairs to finish getting ready.

 **Upon lea** ving his house he walked the short distance to his favorite cafe, he went there every morning and got a muffin. A cinnamon crumble muffin, with a tall hot tea.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy!" He was greeted, as he was every morning, except this time his order was already being collected and handed to him, "already paid for." The girl behind the counter explained, "and here is this." She smiled a wide smiling passing him a card with nine candles on it, he had found seven tucked into his robes and eight on top of his brief case. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled as he stared blankly at her taking the card.

"Uh... Camille, who was it?"

"I can't say Mr. Malfoy," she grinned widely and turned to help another customer as Draco opened the card.

 _Happy Birthday Draco!_ was scrawled but below it was another message, _leave the poor girl alone._

He sighed in annoyance, he didn't even recognize the hand writing but he didn't have time to dwell he was running a bit behind schedule having been thrown off by the strange morning and hurried to leave, apparating to the Ministry. He had a feeling he knew how many cards there was going to be and he had a feeling he didn't want that many cards. He was turning 37 and at the rate this was going there was going to be 37 of them.

Sure enough as soon as he appeared, walking through the doors the girls at directory waved to him excitedly calling out a "Happy Birthday!" and one ran up with a card, ten candles.

Draco sighed, "thank you." _It's going to be a long day._

He wasn't really excited about turning 37 after all, who would be? He was getting older, granted he didn't really look it he might have been starting to feel it. He married his job, had no time for close friends and was not in a relationship. He hadn't been in one since Astoria and him tried dating and he realized it wasn't for him. So here he was 37 with no child, no marriage and if he was being honest, no interest. Or at least partially honest, but the one in question was on the rocks with their own relationship and it just wouldn't work. They weren't meant to be together.

He collected five more cards by the time he made it to his desk. Card 11 was on the lift to 2nd floor, card 12 from the front desk secretary of Magical Law Enforcement, 13 his own secretary, 14 on the the coat rack he hung his robes and 15 placed neatly on his desk when he sat down.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Pansy peeking her head in, "Drakey! Oh, happy birthday!" She called excitedly as she shut the door behind her and leaned forward kissing him once she got to his side.

"Pansy," he greeted crossing his legs, "did you happen to set up a birthday card thing?"

"No," she chuckled, "but since you asked..." She paused and handed him a card with 16 candles, "and before you ask, no I am not telling you who it is."

Draco groaned, "there is going to be 37 aren't there?"

Pansy smiled and sat across from him with her breakfast, "c'mon breakfast time."

But Draco wasn't really hungry this morning, part of him felt a little bit of excitement as it grew and he kinda just wanted to get out of the office and start looking for more cards. He couldn't remember the last time anyone made a big deal about his birthday. Well, he could actually he was 14. After 5th Year it all went kinda down hill, but he refrained from looking and realized it was for the best because Blaise had 17 when he stopped in to say Happy Birthday before going on to his department and Greg had 18 when he stopped in.

18 cards before 10AM and Draco knew he had the _whole_ day to look forward to this. His annoyance was quickly changing to excitement almost expectancy each time someone walked into his office he expected them to turn around and give him a card and small smile.

He was working on finishing his report from last night when he got card 19, the Minister herself was ducking into his office with a small smile, "Draco, happy birthday." She started with a smile, "and a card." She added stepping forward to give it to him. "I would stay to chat but I have to get on, I wanted to stop by and give you that. I'll see you tonight at dinner." She added before leaving in just as much as a hurry as she entered in.

 _Dinner? Oh yeah..._ He forgot Blaise and Greg had made plans with the whole Auror department and a few others through out the Ministry for tonight, a birthday dinner. _So, this isn't related to that...?_ He thought curiously but quickly set back to his reporting wanting to finish it before lunch.

When it was time for lunch the man was hungry, since he hadn't ate much of his breakfast and headed out with the report in hand just a little earlier than his normal time, only a few minutes or so, and he ran into Ron at the door. "Oi! Malfoy!" The red-head smiled, "happy birthday, it looks like I caught you just in time!" He said excitedly smiling at the blonde, who blinked and stepped back.

"I was going to drop this report off to Potter," he explained, "then to lunch."

"I was just coming by to grab you for lunch," Ron smiled, "I'll walk with you."

Draco shrugged, and the two headed down the hallway to Harry's office. Draco was listening to Ron talk about the case they had gone on last night, the aftermath of it at least. He hadn't stuck around after he was finished with his stuff because he was tired but it sounded as if Ron had. The two worked a lot of cases together ever since Harry had been awarded the promotion and had soon been able to tolerate each other.

Where Ron saw that Draco had in fact changed and was a better person, Draco had saw that Ron wasn't the worst type of person ever. Close to the best and he was happy to call the man - at the least - a work friend. They hadn't ever gone out alone for drinks or anything but they also hadn't spewed hateful words at each other for years.

Now at Harry's office Draco handed the report to his secretary who smiled and handed him a card with 20 candles and _Happy Birthday Draco!_ scrawled across the card.

"Thanks," he muttered putting it in his pocket then looked at Ron, "lunch, then?"

"Sure," Ron nodded leading the way down to the cafeteria and in the cafeteria was greeted with more cards.

21 was on top of a salad box, Draco always got salad, 22 was wrapped around a bottle of Draco's favorite fizz drink and 23 tucked behind a bag of his favorite candies and 24? Came from the cashier who explained it was paid for and to have a happy birthday!

Draco sighed quietly, "it's never ending."

Ron laughed, his face a bit red, "I have 25."

"I figured as much," Draco admitted and took the card from Rom who was laughing now.

"You're too predictable, made the job semi-easy for them."

"Who is it?"

"Mum's the word!" Ron shook his head, and took a drink the two settling into their lunch now soon to be joined by Blaise and Pansy and Draco forgot about the cards for at least a short moment as they planned the after dinner activities.

"Guys, honestly, I'm just turning 37. Okay?" He sighed shaking his head, "I'll want to go home and go to bed."

"Not dead yet are ya Malfoy?" Harry's voice drifted from behind and Draco turned around quickly trying to ignore the way his cheeks flushed. Harry was grinning and reached out pulling up a chair to sit next to him, joining the others with his own lunch.

"Still here to bother you, Potter." Draco started, "if you think I'm going before you, you're mistaken."

Harry laughed, his head falling back slightly with the laughter, "well.. better hold on then. 37 isn't old, we'll go dancing or something."

"Dancing?" Draco wouldn't admit he liked the idea but he did, he liked it very much, "I didn't know you could dance, Potter."

"Oh, I'm shit at it," Harry smiled, "but... well, I'll get drunk." He winked and Draco chuckled trying to disguise the noise he made when Harry winked at him, glancing away.

"So, dancing then?" Blaise asked, interrupting their awkward conversation.

"Dancing," Harry nodded and opened his lunch taking a bite of the pizza.

"Hermione will love that," Ron chimed in, "she always wants to go dancing."

"There," Pansy grinned, "we'll have fun, I'll let everyone know."

"Who all is everyone?" Draco pipped up, the only thing he knew for sure was the dinner (and now dancing) the rest had been kept quiet.

"You'll just have to see, won't you?" Pansy's grin grew and then she stood, "anyway I got to go, got people to Obliviate or whatever it is I even do in there."

Draco rolled his eyes as she flounced away, "why does she pretend we _all_ don't know what goes in the Department on Mysteries?"

"Probably habit," Blaise shrugged.

"We all work at the Ministry!" Draco laughed, "she's just dramatic."

"That is true," Blaise agreed before standing as well, "well, I'm off to finalize a few trades or... _whatever_ it is I do in Magical Cooperation!" He called in a falsetto voice and left much the same way Pansy.

Draco rolled his eyes picking up his uneaten lunch, "I hate today," he growled before stalking away from the other two.

 **He foun** d card 27 before 26 but neither had a pressing message besides, _Happy Birthday Draco!_ One was stuck to the inside of his file cabinet and the other to the inside of his drawer that he put his candy in. And while taking his afternoon walk, stretching his legs he found 28 in the 3rd floor bathroom, 29 on the 6th floor - it was given to him when he walked by the Portkey Office stopping to say hello to a friend he had made there and to make sure they knew about dinner, he wasn't sure if Blaise and Greg knew all of his friends. But they did, it seemed.

When he got back to his office he was sent on a small case with one of the juniors, to train him only when they got back that junior had a card as well. Putting him at 30.

 _7 more._ Draco thought, his excitement had curbed and he was ready to just go home. The more cards he got the more he realized he was getting older and on top of that no one would tell him anything. He didn't like being out of the loop. He liked knowing things, and this Draco did not know. He wanted to know.

31 was delivered by a delivery man with a set of flowers from his mother, _oh great, she's in on this too?_ He thought, a little bit shocked, and 32 was given to him by Teddy when his cousin came for a surprise visit showing off his, now, long time girlfriend Victoria who smiled and hugged him giving him 33.

"Figured it out yet?" Teddy asked as they stood to leave, their visit had been longer than the rest because they weren't able to make it to dinner.

"No, I haven't." Draco sighed, "but only four more, dinner and I think I'll be able to get out of dancing."

Victoria laughed quietly, "aw, Draco, they just want to let you know you're appreciated."

"I guess," he shrugged, "I just don't want to go out is all, I'd rather have had my closest friends come over for a quiet night in is all."

Teddy smiled, "you always do stuff like that, they wanted to change it up. Happy birthday, either way Draco and try to enjoy yourself tonight."

"Thank you," Draco showed them out stopping on his way back up to get a coffee who, to no surprise, also had a card and stating the coffee had already been paid for. "How did they know?"

The man serving him shrugged, "said you were predictable, a man of habit. You always get a coffee between 3 and 3:30."

Draco chuckled, "well, touche." He opened the card, shocked to see it said more than the others, _Happy Birthday Draco! Predictability isn't a bad thing, it means you're reliable._

He couldn't help but smile and tucked the card into his pocket, he only a had a few more hours and a few more hours meant the day was almost over. Taking his time to enjoy his coffee and no one handing him cards saying, "Happy birthday Draco!" he relaxed in the middle of the food court, before being called on to a case which was the rest of his day. Pretty uneventful just a few minor cases he went on with Ron and after their third case it was time to go.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Draco told Ron as he passed by the Auror changing room, "then I'll meet you all."

"Alright," Ron nodded, "I'll let them know, don't be too long."

"I'll try," he smirked and hurried in. It would have been an understatement to say he was shocked to find card 34 tucked into his shower caddie when he reached for his shampoo. He opened it with wet fingers and read, _Happy Birthday Draco! I know you too well._ Laughing quietly he put it back in the shower caddie and finished up, while changing he found card 35 tucked into change of clothing that was in his locker.

 _I'll kiss whoever is doing this,_ he thought suddenly when he pulled it open. He had no idea anyone could know him so well, he had no idea someone like that existed. At least for him, and it made his heart flutter at the thought of it. He meant it, when he thought that, he realized as he read card 35, _Happy Birthday Draco! Hurry now, we're waiting._

He changed and did just that, hurried, not even bothering to finish drying his hair before he walked through the Ministry to get outside so he could apparate to the restaurant they would be dinning at.

No one was waiting for him, which he found was intended because the hostess had a card for him as well. 36 dancing candles on top of the cake almost filling it, save the one at the very top. "Mr. Malfoy, I presume?" She asked with a raised eyebrow when he approached.

"Yes."

"Happy birthday, Mr. Malfoy, they're waiting," she added once she passed him the card and he followed not opening it to read it because he didn't want to keep them waiting any longer. He was escorted to the back of the place, to a room that he soon would find housed many more guest then he had thought.

Friends he had made from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, the ones he had kept in contact with and some of his friends he had studied potions with in France before he decided to become an Auror. And _all_ of his friends from the Ministry. They were all there, smiling at him when he stepped in looking at him from the larger than life table.

No one made a move to come forward to confess it was them who had planned the whole thing, and Draco had soon forgotten about trying to figure out who it was as he caught up with everyone. Some of the people he hadn't seen in such a long time, like his school friends and had only shared correspondence with them over the years. His excitement was growing, he was losing his attitude from earlier that day and was laughing, joking, enjoying a few glasses of champagne with everyone all through dinner.

He hadn't even realized Harry had moved to his right until it was time for dessert and the man called everyone to attention, "alright everyone! We have a larger than life cake that is about to come through those doors, so make sure you eat as much as you'd like," he was started, "it is Draco's favorite cake, so if you don't like it piss off." He was saying and all Draco could really focus on was the fact Harry called him Draco.

It was like it all clicked.

Who else would do something like this? For a guy like him? No one, not a single person besides Harry James Potter. The man who forgave everyone, the man who was good to everyone, the man who was... who was Harry Potter. He felt a set of tears come over him and fought to hold them back, he couldn't believe it.

No one made a big deal about his birthday and when he told Harry about that last year while the two were out on a mission crammed behind a warehouse full of crates he didn't think anything about it. They were talking about the fact Harry's birthday was fast approaching and Draco mentioned that no one had even noticed his birthday the month before. He didn't mean it hatefully, it was just a fact. But Harry took it to heart, took it hard and here he was making up for 37 years of it it seemed.

Draco stood abruptly look at the other man, "it was _you_?"

Harry's grin grew, "Happy Birthday Draco." He spoke softly, quietly and made a turn to the doors as they were opened to show a white cake covered in lemon icing coming towards them, Draco looked at it a moment then back to Harry who was now holding a card out.

But instead of taking the card, he grabbed Harry. Pushing their lips together in a quick kiss and clinging to the man tightly, who only wrapped his arms around him as well.

 _Happy Birthday Draco! You deserve it all. ~_

* * *

 **A/n:** I won't lie it isn't my favorite work but I wanted to get it out tonight. I had to work all day - so sorry for the lack of the story. But I thought it was cute. Silly 'ole, sweet Harry Potter. Happy birthday Draco. ;)

~kiz


End file.
